Su pequeña luz
by sheeranftsivan
Summary: Nico di Angelo no consideraba ser un buen padre. Pero había alguien que no creía lo mismo.


**Título:** Su pequeña luz

 **Universo/Fandom:** Percy Jackson - Heroes of Olympus

 **Pareja (s):** _Father-Daughter_ (Nico di Angelo/Faith di Angelo).

 **Advertencias:** Van a shorár de amors (?).

 **Disclairmer:** Únicamente son dueña de la historia y Faith di Angelo, el resto pertenece a Rick Riordan, yo sólo me divierto un poco.

 **Nota del autor:** ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **I**

Nico di Angelo no había podido conciliar el sueño luego de que Will se marchara de emergencia a atender a unos pequeños semidioses en el Campamento Mestizo luego del mensaje Iris de Quirón. Y su marcha había sido exactamente hace tres horas.

No dejaba de girar sobre su cama, enredando cada vez más las sábanas alrededor de sus piernas. Pero eso era lo menos que le importaba, él en serio necesitaba dormir ya que el día siguiente tenía clases en la Universidad. Y en la forma en que iba, estaba seguro que se iba a perder las dos primeras clases matutinas.

Bufó con cansancio, tirando de la almohada que estaba sobre su cabeza para colocarla contra su rostro con furia.

Sabía que dormir para él no era una tarea fácil, no cuando los recuerdos del Tártaro aún le perseguían en sus sueños y Will no se encontraba para apaciguarlos. El de cabellos oscuros estaba dispuesto a hacer un viaje sombra hacia cualquier lado y luego volver a su cama, después de todo, éstos siempre lo agotaban. Pero algo interrumpió su magnífico plan.

Un pequeño sollozo se escuchó en la habitación contigua.

Nico frunció el ceño, estaba seguro que eso había sido causado a base de su cansancio y de su dificultad de conciliar el sueño, y antes de que éste se decidiera a ignorarlo por completo, algo más fuerte se escuchó.

Un fuerte y doloroso llanto resonó en toda la casa, perforando sus oídos y erizando los vellos de su piel. El hijo de Hades intentó ponerse de pie de inmediato y correr hacia la habitación contigua, pero al intentar la maniobra, cayó.

—Joder —masculló, apoyándose en sus codos para dirigir una mirada furiosa a las sábanas oscuras enrolladas en sus piernas. Se deshizo de ellas lo más rápido que pudo, pues el llanto no cesaba y eso hacía poner sus nervios a flor de pie.

Se puso de pie para salir corriendo de la habitación, Nico no tenía necesidad de empujar la puerta para salir, después de todo, desde hace cuatro meses atrás que la habitación que compartía con Will no era cerrada.

Él abrió con fiereza la puerta de caoba que lo separaba a él y al creador del intranquilo y lastimero llanto, con una de sus manos sujetaba con fuerza su espada, preparado para atacar a cualquier intruso que se hubiera atrevido a interrumpir en su casa, sin más, se introdujo con rapidez en la habitación de paredes púrpuras.

Su vista viajó desde los pequeños dibujos de ciervos, águilas, nutrias y caballos adornando las paredes, hasta los enormes peluches que se encontraban perfectamente ordenados en un estante. Revisó con su vista que todas y cada una de las bolas de cristal se encontraran en su lugar, al igual que los cuentos infantiles en su gabinete. Un suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios mientras colocaba su arma de combate junto a la puerta. No había ningún intruso. Pero eso no le causó alivio alguno ya que el llanto seguía ahí.

Se dirigió con cautela hacia la fuente de todo el escándalo.

Una sonrisa pasiva iluminó por unos momentos su rostro. Si hace unos meses le hubieran dicho al joven di Angelo que sería padre, éste se hubiera reído descaradamente en sus caras para luego enviarlos directo al Tártaro. Y ahora ahí, frente a él, se encontraba una pequeña cuna, en la cuál se encontraba su pequeño inquilino llorando, agitando sus regordetes brazos y piernas mientras que sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un fuerte tono de rosa. Nico se inclinó para tomar al pequeño ser humano entre sus brazos.

—Ya, ya —susurró, acomodando a la pequeña bebé entre sus brazos—. Papá está aquí.

Pero parecía que la pequeña de cabellos oscuros no parecía comprender las palabras que su progenitor le susurraba, pues no paraba de llorar, es más, parecía que su llanto había aumentado. Nico intentaba arrullarla, pero la pequeña se movía con frenesí entre sus brazos mientras que él intentaba esquivar sus pequeños puños y sus pies.

 _Si Will estuviera aquí, fuera mucho más fácil_ pensó amargamente.

¿Y cómo no serlo? Will tenía una especie de don en lograr calmar a todo ser que se encontrara a su alrededor. Y eso incluía a la pequeña Faith di Angelo, a diferentes horas de la madrugada y de la noche luego de haber tenido una pesadilla.

— _Mia cara, ti prego*_ —murmuró Nico—. Deja de llorar, haces que papá quiera hacerlo también —confesó.

Y él no mentía. Cada vez que sentía los pequeños temblores del cuerpo de su pequeña hija de cinco meses, sentía un nudo crearse dentro de su garganta. De pronto, una idea se coló entre sus pensamientos.

Nico no la hubiera llevado a cabo si no se encontrara desesperado, pero él en serio que lo estaba, y después de todo, Will no estaba en casa.

Avanzó hacia un pequeño banco que tanto él como Will ocupaban a la hora de contarle cuentos a Faith, o para esperar que ésta cayera entre los brazos de Morfeo luego de haber visitado a su abuelo Hades.

Colocó a la pequeña de cabellos oscuros y tez pálida sobre sus piernas, de tal forma que éstas fueran la nueva cama de la pequeña di Angelo-Solance. Nico dejó que una buena cantidad de aire escapara de sus pulmones, para empezar a cantar de la manera más suave que su voz fuera capaz.

 _May these words be the first_  
 _To find your ears._

(Puede que estas sean las primeras palabras  
en llegar a tus oídos)

La pequeña di Angelo abrió sus llorosos y enormes ojos azules cielo, como los Will, para posarlos sobre Nico, aún sin dejar de hacer pequeñas muecas y soltar lágrimas. Nico sonrío un poco al lograr captar su atención. ¿Y cómo la pequeña no lo haría? Ella amaba escuchar a las personas

 _The world is brighter than the sun_  
(El mundo es más brillante que el sol)

 _Now that you're here.  
_ (ahora que estás aquí)

Nico empezó a limpiar con su pulgar las lágrimas que bailaban en las mejillas de su hija, mientras que ésta poco a poco dejaba de llorar, pero sin dejar de hacer ruiditos lastimeros. Él no pudo evitar hacer memoria de cómo eran las cosas antes de que ella llegara a sus vidas, de las peleas constantes con Will a causa de qué éste deseaba adoptar pero él no, de cómo él se negaba a ser padre y ahora, cinco meses después, no podía estar más agradecido con Apolo y su idea de satisfacer los deseos de sus hijos.

 _Though your eyes will need some time to adjust  
_ (Aunque tus ojos necesitarán tiempo para ajustarse,)

 _To the overwhelming light surrounding us  
_ (a la abrumadora luz que nos rodea)

 _I'll give you everything I have.  
_ (Te daré todo lo que tengo,)

 _I'll teach you everything I know.  
_ (te enseñaré todo lo que sé)

Faith empezó a soltar pequeños _hips_ , mientras envolvía sus regordetas manos en los dedos meñiques de Nico. El hijo de Hades dejaba que todo lo que sentía por su pequeña se canalizara en su voz para que cuando ésta saliera de sus labios, acariciara el pequeño y hermoso corazón de Faith.

 _I promise I'll do better.  
_ (Prometo que haré lo mejor)

 _I will always hold you close  
_ (Siempre te abrazaré fuerte)

 _But I will learn to let you go.  
_ (pero aprenderé a dejarte ir)

Poco a poco sus sollozos fueron debilitándose, mientras que se acunaba entre las dulces palabras de su padre. Nico había sufrido mucho cuando era apenas un niño, aprendiendo por su propia cuenta la crueldad del mundo y las personas. Él no permitiría que su pequeño rayo de sol viviera lo mismo, no, él siempre estaría para ella.

 _I promise I'll do better.  
_ (Prometo que haré lo mejor)

 _I will soften every edge,  
_ (Suavizaré cada borde)

 _I'll hold the world to its best  
_ (y sostendré el mundo para su mejoramiento)

 _And I'll do better.  
_ (Y haré lo mejor)

 _With every heartbeat I have left_  
(Con cada latido que me queda)

 _I will defend your every breath,  
_ (defenderé cada uno de tus alientos)

 _And I'll do better.  
_ (Y haré lo mejor)

Nico unió su frente con la de Faith, ambas respiraciones entrelazándose, permitiéndose a ambos fundir sus corazones en una danza eterna de padre e hija.

 _'Сause you are loved.  
_ (Porque eres amada)

 _You are loved more than you know.  
_ (eres más amado de lo que sabes)

Acarició la mejilla rosada de Faith, haciendo que ésta riera un poco y sujetara su pulgar.

 _I hereby pledge all of my days  
_ (Por éste medio comprometo todos mis días)

 _To prove it so.  
(_para demostrarlo)

Él había tenido miedo. Miedo de decepcionar a alguien más en su vida, miedo de decepcionar a esa pequeña criatura que creía y lo consideraba un héroe, cuando él nunca lo había hecho. Miedo de que esa pequeña lo amará más a él, que a sí misma.

 _Though your heart is far too young to realize  
_ (Aunque tu corazón es demasiado joven para darse cuenta)

 _The unimaginable light you hold inside,  
_ (de la inimaginable luz que tienes en el interior)

Porque Nico di Angelo nunca se imaginó que una persona pudiera llegar a ser tan puro cómo lo era ella, que alguien pudiera ser capaz de darle un nuevo sentido al verbo amar y convertirlo en más que una acción. Pero ella era así, ella era la pequeña luz que se había deslizado en cada uno de sus rincones para limpiarlos y hacerlos puros, rincones a los cuáles Will aún no había podido llegar. Pero ella sí.

 _I'll give you everything I have.  
_ (Te daré todo lo que tengo,)

 _I'll teach you everything I know.  
_ (te enseñaré todo lo que sé)

 _I promise I'll do better.  
_ (Prometo que haré lo mejor)

Nico daría todo por ella, sin dudarlo, sin pensarlo, porque ella era _su_ hija, una parte pura y amorosa de su ser. Ella era lo que Nico había olvidado luego de la muerte de Bianca.

 _I will always hold you close,  
_ (Siempre te abrazaré fuerte)

 _But I will learn to let you go.  
_ (pero aprenderé a dejarte ir)

 _I promise I'll do better.  
_ (Prometo que haré lo mejor)

 _I will rearrange the stars,  
_ (Voy a reordenar las estrellas)

 _Pull 'em down to where you are.  
_ (Las arrastraré abajo hacia donde tú estas)

Y Nico no pudo evitar recordar el día que ella había llegado a su vida y ella había sujetado su pulgar como lo hacía en esos momentos, de como sus brillantes e inocentes ojos cielo se habían conectado con los oscuros de él, haciéndole una promesa silenciosa, susurrándole a través de la mirada sus primeros pensamientos. « _Yo te amo_ ».

 _I promise, I'll do better.  
_ (Prometo que haré lo mejor)

Los penetrantes ojos de Faith seguían puestos sobre su padre. Sus sollozos habían culminado y ahora lo que único que parecía importarle era la voz de su padre, su pequeña boca entreabierta. Nico sonrío, mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de pequeñas lágrimas, empezó a acariciar con una de sus manos los cortos cabellos oscuros que ella poseía.

 _With every heartbeat I have left,  
_ (Con cada latido que me queda)

 _I'll defend your every breath.  
(_defenderé cada uno de tus alientos)

 _I promise I'll do better.  
_ (Prometo que haré lo mejor)

 _I will soften every edge,  
_ (Suavizaré cada borde)

 _Hold the world to its best.  
_ (y sostendré el mundo para su mejoramiento)

 _I promise I'll do better.  
_ (Prometo que haré lo mejor)

Los ojos de Faith empezaron a cerrarse poco a poco, y su agarre en el pulgar de Nico se fue aflojando.

 _With every heartbeat I have left,  
_ (Con cada latido que me queda)

 _I'll defend your every breath,  
_ (defenderé cada uno de tus alientos.)

Se inclinó lo suficiente para que su boca rozara la frente de su pequeña, para ir finalizando la canción y hacerle su promesa.

— _Lo haré mejor_ —depositó un corto beso en la frente de Faith, quién yacía totalmente dormida entre sus brazos. Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar despacio hacia la cuna, podía sentir la respiración de ella en su cuello y como si pequeño corazón latía con suavidad, la depositó con ternura en la cuna, colocando un pequeño almohadón bajo su cabeza y cubriendo su delicado cuerpo con una manta azul. Sonrío, pero no se movió, deseaba calcar la imagen en su mente, para que ésta se convirtiera en un nuevo recuerdo dentro de su corazón.

Mientras tanto, Will Solace estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta, con delicadas lágrimas ya secas sobre sus mejillas pero sonreía. Él siempre lo supo.

Nico di Angelo era el mejor padre que pudiera existir, aún si eso lo hacía mejor cantante que él.

* * *

 **Aclarando:** ***Mi amor, te lo ruego.**

 **¡Ámenme, _babies_! Aquí les vengo con un Solangelo + su hija. La canción se llama Light de Sleeping at Last, desde el momento en que la escuché, supe que era perfecta para Nico di Angelo y su pequeña.  
Sino mal recuerdan, Will no es bueno con el canto, así que decidí darle esa habilidad a Nico 7u7.  
Espero haya sido de su agrado :') y no deseen sacarme los ojos (?).  
Sin más que decir, _luces fuera._**


End file.
